1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a digital copier.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been used the function of allowing a user to print descriptive text about a function he or she wants to know or a HELP document from a control panel. It has been possible to obtain various types of information such as the latest information, support and maintenance information, advertisements about new models and services, and the like via a network and print them out if needed.
The user may want to print information other than documents (hereafter referred to as user-intended documents) he or she wants to copy or print for his or her own purpose. For example, the user may want to print an instruction manual, HELP documents, the latest image forming apparatus information, support and maintenance information, advertisements about new models and services, and the like.
A counter counts printouts of even such information other than user-intended documents for charging, thus imposing a burden on users. Such a burden becomes an obstacle to a user's intention to print supplied valuable information.
There is also an obstacle to communication between the image forming apparatus' manufacturer or distributor and users.